The Hide of Leviathan
by senpainooooooooo
Summary: The humanity is in disarray and team RWBY is in the same situation. Qrow, who is currently trying to keep the situation from getting worse, needs all the help he can get. He needed somebody to help his nieces and their friends get back together to form team RWBY. With nobody to spare, he had to scrape the bottom of the barrel. His choice is not the best, but it's all he's got.
1. Chapter 1

A path of wet black gravel lay before a lone figure. The figure, who was a man in a suit of armor, was almost completely black except the linen bag thrown over his shoulder. The man towered over a maze of torn-down trees in front of him, which forebode of beasts able to tear down forests in a stampede. In the distance, a trail of smoke reaching up into the heavens told the figure of an encampment ahead.

He had no defining characteristics, or rather he had all his characteristics hidden behind sheets of darkened, almost pitch black iron. The iron armor worn by the figure was created with many interlocking pieces. Even at a glance of layman, one could tell it was custom made for his body.

His helmet was almost entirely featureless. It was rounded perfectly so that it would cover a man's head from the crown of his head to the bottom of his mandible. The only indication that the head of the man could be removed from the helmet was the black leather around the man's neck and a portion of the helmet seemed to open to allow entrance and exit. There were no eye holes, nor any holes for his mouth and whatever orifice the man possessed. The only thing that marked the helmet were a total of twenty round balls embroidered into the helmet. Five were implanted in front of the mask at several areas from the forehead to the jaw at random patterns. The same was true for the rest of his head. Three sets of randomly placed orbs were placed on each side of the helmet and on the top of the skull. Finally, there were six orbs engraved in the back of that man's helmet.

The rest of the armor was hidden by a thick ursa hide draped over his shoulders. Only his feet could be seen. They were large and made of the same metal as the helmet. It consisted of four layers of metal overlapping to give movement to the arch of his feet. At the very tip of the metal boot, a strip of metal upturned creating a point. One orb is also engraved at the tip of the right foot, and another is at the heel of the left foot.

Throughout his walk, the figure seemed to have been singing a tune rather poorly. His toneless cracking voiced resonated loudly despite the helmet covering his lips,

"I'm walking, walk~ing down a path!

Couldn't afford ass, gas, or grass!

I've been given a job,

Just cause I choose to rob!

I still don't know what to do;

Oh look! I see grim pooooo!"

The man that looks like a monster sung his tune stupidly. His gait and demeanor looked menacing from far away, but if any were to approach they would soon hear this jovial tune. He seemed more cheerful than anything at this time of confusion. The many countries around have fallen into chaos after the fall of Beacon. In this time where grim ran wild, while men tremble divided, this man simply sings.

Through his singing, he couldn't hear the sound of birds cawing in fear and trees getting knocked down just over the hill. His singing seemed to grow louder, and there was a joyful bounce in his step. He still couldn't notice the growls just up his way coming closer.

The armored man joyfully sang,

"I wonder how far that fire is.

Will there be beer and- uum."

He paused trying to find a rhyme, "Jiz? No that's pretty fucked up!"

The man paused raising his hands, which were clothed in gauntlets that interlocked smoothly and were pointed at the end of his digits, to his chin. It seemed he was investing a lot of thought into the song.

"Got it," He exclaimed before continuing to sing again, "I wonder how far that fire is. Will there be beer filled with fizz! I've been walking all day so I wanna sit! I hope they got a bathroom cause I gotta-"

A wild ursa appeared before him charging at him ready to strike him savagely. The man, just before the ursa's claws struck him, shouted out, "Shit!"

His body flew away landing almost ten feet away from the beast. The man managed to roll into his fall, but the sound of his armor twisting and bending along with his bones told him he was far from okay.

He slowly propped himself up trying to ignore the disturbing sounds of his own bones getting set back into place. He whined to himself, "Yep, that hurt; hurt a lot."

Ursa took this opportunity to close the distance between them. His back was to the ursa so he couldn't see its arm already reaching out to him. Just as the arm was about to take his head off, the man ducked beneath its thick claws. He also managed to jump back a few feet to get some distance from the beast.

He spoke to it amicably, "Come on buddy, I'm just trying to do my job. I don't feel like killing you."

His words fell on deaf ears because the beast was already approaching him maliciously. The man sighs before flipping his ursa hide cape over his head, and onto the Ursa's eyes. Before the heavy cape could weigh down his own head, the man undid the pins holding them there. He quickly dodge-rolled to his right now leaving the Grimm momentarily blind.

With his full armor now revealed, the man decided to end this fight. His armor consisted of over a hundred bands of dark iron, which allowed maximum flexibility. The only exception of this on the body would be the two shoulder pieces, a chest plate, and two solid hunks of metal covering his ass. The shoulder pieces were very standard but an eye was carved onto each shoulder piece. The chest plate was also fairly standard. It covered him from the bottom to the top of his sternum, and reached out to the bridge between the pectorals to the shoulders. The entire body was also covered by those orbs found on the helmet but they were at a much less concentrated ratio.

The ursa attempted rid itself of the cape by shaking its head wildly. When that failed, it heaved its massive body onto its hind legs and swiped the cape off its head. In its rampage, the figure approached in a rapid speed. When the beast had finally gotten the cape off, it was greeted by the armored man jumping onto his body. The man planted the sharp points of his feet between the ribs of the ursa to get a foothold. He then sunk his clawed hands into the Grimm's head.

The wound obviously wasn't enough to kill the ursa because it did not fall dead. In fact the beast already began to tear at the back of the man's armor. Blood soon began to run down his back.

The man growled at the beast through the pain, "Rest in peace."

With that said, the figure's pointed thumbs sunk into the ursa's eyes. Gritting his teeth, he drove his thumbs further into the beast's skull. The Grimm gave off a pained groan before collapsing onto the ground. The man jumped away just in time landing on his feet with an odd amount of grace. He walked over to the beast with slow, somber steps.

The ursa still squirmed in its agony. The man wrapped his clawed hands around the beast's throat, and yanked it away quickly and carefully. He stared silently at the dissolving body for a moment and the throat in his hand. He pointed his hand towards the body, and asked, "Lozenge?"

He giggled to himself briefly before wiping off the blood on his hands onto the snow. He started to walk towards his cape in order to collect it. As he walked, the orbs on his right shoulder and on the right side of his head began to twitch upwards. The faceless figure looks up to his right.

A group of almost ten ursa stalked their way up the hill towering over him from the right. The man dipped his head downwards in mock sadness, "Ooooof course."

He rotated his neck and shoulders stiffly. He sighed to himself, "I might actually die if I take that much damage. Better wake myself up."

He started to bounce slightly on his feet. The armor didn't seem to weigh him down in the slightest as he demonstrated the agility of a boxer. The orbs that covered his armor began to rotate around like the eyes of a sleeping man. He began to run at the mass of Grimm his claw-like hands ready to tear them apart. As he met the horde, he was quickly trembled.

Her eyelids opened stiffly like a car door frozen shut. Her burning golden hair was messier than usual almost like a lion. She had nowhere to be anytime soon, and her rigid body was almost begging her to stay still. Despite this, the sun peeking its cruel golden head into her window was in opposition to this desire.

The girl reached with her right arm for her drapes to kill off any form of light. Although she stretches out towards them, she can't reach the drapes. The girl's arm never even appeared in her line of sight. She looked down and only can saw a lame stump staring back at her.

The young woman lowers her head somberly. She gives up on the blinds and simply throws her comforter over her head with her left arm. She laid there enjoying her own warmth and trying to forget everything else.

How long had she been in bed? How long since she'd been wounded, since she'd been abandoned? What happened to her life? These questions attacked her brain in the silence. She tried her best to ignore it, but the more a person tries not to think about something the more that person does.

Worst of all there were three questions in her head that haunted her most of all: 'Where is Ruby right now? Is Weiss okay? Why did Blake leave?'

She almost wanted to puke. That thought made her realize how little she would throw up. She can't remember the last time she was eaten. Her father had some business to take care of out of town. She couldn't blame him for leaving her. A month was a long time to go without work. He fed her double portion before he left and said he would only be gone two days. This meaning he would show up tomorrow night.

The girl looked at her door menacingly. Would she dare go outside today? She attempted to make a move to sit up and her body screamed at her in response. The young woman laid out once more onto her bed in defeat.

This is when she began to fall between dreams and reality. It was like looking at wheel with one side colored black and the other white spinning slowly. There was a field of ice, and then she saw her bed post. After blinking, the girl saw the sun slowly descend on the field of ice. She saw the reflected rays of the sun turn from yellow to red, and it slowly began to fade to purple.

The sharp sound of a knock ripped her from her dream. As she threw herself up, the girl lost balance and fell face first off her bed. She lay there moaning due to frustration and pain. She shakily stood up as another round of knocks pressured her to answer the door.

The girl stood up and was then startled by another round of loud knocking. She looked over to her Ember Celica sat lonely on her bedside lamps stand. She knew nobody should be visiting and her father wouldn't be back until tomorrow night. The knocks seemed to be urgent and threatening.

She slipped on her gauntlet awkwardly by pushing her hand through and using the table to keep it still. She looked down and realized she still only wore her pajamas. She sighed dismissing the need to get dressed into something proper. She walked out her room and saw the entrance into her home.

Another sharp knock cause a painful pulse run through her head. She cringed at the noise and finally responded angrily, "I'm coming!"

A muffled, almost unintelligible voice shouts from behind the door, "That's what she said!"

The girl hesitated briefly staring at the door in confusion. She walked towards it and begins to open it with her left hand. She asked, "Uncle Qrow?"

She looked past the door and could only see darkness. From that darkness, a voice spoke out from it, "Nope."

The girl jumped back realizing the darkness was just a silhouette of the man before her. She looked at the figure's face and noticed the eye-like orbs implanted all over his helmet. The head was already intimidating enough, but the fury hide of an ursa made him even more intimidating. A yellow liquid was splattered all over the cape and the helm, which was tilting sideways in curiosity.

Perhaps she had gone stir crazy, or maybe this was still a dream, but sudden images of Grimm attacking, friends departing, and a red haired monster bearing its fangs. All the muscles in her weary body tensed suddenly. Her voice started as a low whisper but it ascended into a shout: "No, no. Get away from me! Leave!"

The man in the door way responded stammering awkwardly, "What? I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was just-"

The girl was gripping her head while he talked, but the pain finally got to her. She threw her arms down, and interrupted him by shouting, "Leave!"

The girl charged forward while raising her single arm. The figure in the door frame raised his hands defensively, "Woah, Woah."

Even if she was in a weakened state, the girl was always strong. When her fist connected with his stomach, the shock wave from the punch and the bullet blew back the ursa hide. This revealed his terrifying armor but it also revealed she attacked a human.

The blonde-haired girl stared at the man that didn't seem to move after being struck at that force. She did notice that blood was seeping from his stomach.

The girl shivers at the sight. She stammers regretfully: "No Aura…"

The fallen female warrior cries out, "No not again."

She collapses to her knees, and her left arm grips what's left of her right. She bows her head down in regret.

The figure moves through the doorway and stoops down looking at her through the orbs on his helmet. He set a white duffel bag onto the floor to help balance himself. Despite his overwhelming presence, she ignored him completely. The girl was just staring at terrifying images that played out in her mind.

After staring at her silently, the figure moves his clawed hand to the back of his helmet. After poking into a slit into his armor, a large mechanic click is heard. The orbs in his armor twist slightly and push out further. The leather behind the helmet loosens enough for it to be taken off.

The figure hesitated but did take of his helmet before the girl. She was still dazed but the girl does look towards the figure's face. Despite the intimidating armor, he had a handsome face. Nothing stunning but it held no blemishes, cuts, and was very symmetrical. His hair was long, black, and matted. His hair also covered his face, but if someone could see past it they would find deep grey eyes.

He set his helmet down next to him, and he locked eyes with the girl before him. Cracking his fingers by locking his fingers together, the figure asks. He smiled at her happily, "Hey its fine. That round barely got past my armor; I'm fine. More importantly are you okay?"

Yang stares at the boy. His face was almost too childish for the armor he wore. The smile on him seemed so honest; it immediately disarmed her fears. She used her arm to balance herself. The boy asks her, "What's your name?"

The blonde girl could only stare. So many odd things had just happened the second she just got out of bed after such a long time. She was still so dazed she could only answer shakily, "…Yang…"

"Yang?" The man wondered.

The man tried to think about the name for a moment while scratching his chin. Suddenly his sharpened claws cut right through his skin causing blood to spurt out. In response to the pain, the man yelped and held his palm to the cut to stop the bleeding. He still started wriggling around in pain.

What stopped his antics was a brief giggle erupted from Yang's lips. He paused and stared at the girl giggling. He smiled at her, "There we go. So you're the girl. My name is Pytho Panoptes."

He lifted his hand from the cut on his face to give her a hand shake. The cut he had had disappeared and whatever blood that has leaked out from the cut was replaced by a dry yellow substance, which he quickly rubbed of his skin.

Yang could only stare at the hand because he had stuck out his right. Pytho just had to stare at his hand for a moment to realize his mistake. He scratched at the back of his head with his clawed hands in embarrassment. Ignoring the blood leaking out his head, he made an excuse for himself: "Sorry, I've been pretty tired lately."

He stretched out showing his physical exhaustion, "Hey, you seem like a nice enough girl. Mind if I just sleep here for a while."

He slowly began to sprawl himself onto the ground to rest. Yang saw the boy lay on his stomach and the state of his condition. Many broken off pieces of teeth and claws were implanted in his back. The yellow substance that is left from his blood stains the back of his armor.

Yang still watched with her mouth wide open. In a feeling she almost forgotten over this dreary month, Yang gritted her teeth, and her eyes and hair flared. She screamed, "What just happened?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Pytho woke up in pain. His nerves extending from his feet to his head informed him he had been tossed thoughtlessly on a bed. His position had his head dangling of the side of the bed, and his legs hung off the other side. It was as if his entire body was weighed down by metal and his already exhausted muscles were just trying to repair themselves. His weary eyes looked down from his current position.

Pytho noticed he was actually being weighed down by his metal armor. He sat up gently ignoring the familiar weight. His blurred vision focused on a yellow blob approaching him rapidly.

Yang's aggravated voice calls his dazed consciousness to focus, "Are you finally awake?"

The armored boy looked at her briefly, before adjusting himself to a more comfortable position on the bed. He muttered to her tiredly, "Five more minutes."

The girl gritted her teeth in response. She stuck her left hand over the intruder's collar to lift him up. She growled at him as his tired eyes blinked slowly, "Who the hell are you?"

"I thought I already told you my name." He responded slowly.

She shook him roughly with her hand to accentuate her next few words, "I meant why are you even here? Where did you come from?"

Pytho paused about to stroke his chin but managed to stop himself from cutting his chin again. He looked down at his body and sighed, "Long story short, your uncle Qrow has sent me to help you."

Yang tried to process his words, but couldn't come up with any reason behind her uncle's actions. She glared at Pytho, "Why would he send you? … I mean what could you do to help me?"

Pytho muttered under his breath, "That's what I said… Anyway I'll give you the full deets in a bit, I feel like I should change a bit. My father always used to tell me first impressions are the best impressions."

Yang replied curtly, "That ship has sailed."

Pytho stared awkwardly before dipping his head down in embarrassment. He spoke apologetically, "I'm sorry. I met some Grimm on the way and was too exhausted to realize what I looked like. If you want after I get dressed, I'll do anything you want: cook, clean, whatever."

Yang squeezed the bridge of her nose in frustration, "What in for all of Remnant's sake would make you think I would leave you alone in my house?"

Pytho shrugged playfully, "My wonderful charisma?"

Yang only stared with a expression that screamed 'lame' at him. Pytho seeing her face decided to keep a straight face. He looked into her eyes with confidence, "I swear I've been raised not to harm a person, who took care of me."

"How could I trust you?" Yang shouts angrily, "I don't even know if Uncle Qrow actually sent you."

"OH!" Pytho shouted, "He gave me proof! It's in the bag that I brought with me. A letter!"

Yang stared at him with suspicion. She took a step towards the door, and looked towards the white bag lying on the floor of the next room. She sighed and walked towards the door.

She shouted to him before slamming the door close behind her, "Stay put."

Pytho, hearing her walk away looked around awkwardly. The room was modest. Not many things or clothes were there as if there hasn't been a resident here for a while. He sat strait up and began to impatiently overlap his thumbs over each other. When the sound of her approach echoed into the room, Pytho took up an erect posture. He also let his long hair sweep over his eyes obscuring his face.

Yang opened the door with the string of the duffel bag held in her mouth. After seeing her struggle, Pytho began to laugh. Her straining jaw and angry eyes told him he was pushing his luck. He walked over to her and took the bag from her mouth. He took a step back and began to rummage around his bag.

Mid way through he cursed under his breath. He dropped the bag and began to peer at the ridges of his armor. The entire time Yang was eyeing him with a raised eyebrow. Just as he took of his helmet, Pytho used his pointed gauntlet to hit a switch between the ridges of his armor. Several loud clicks were heard before the gauntlet loosened so he could slip it off. He copied the same action with the other gauntlet, and then slipped both off.

Once his hands were free, he reached his hand into the bag and brought out a large envelope. It was sealed with wax and covered in rings, from drinks being set on it. With glee, Pytho presented the letter to the buxom young blonde. She took a weary peak at the letter before muttering to herself, "It definitely seems like Uncle Qrow's."

As she ripped the envelope open with her mouth, she heard an onset of clicks followed by a dull thud. Yang looked up at the intruder and he seemed to have just taken off the rest of his armor. Beneath the armor he only seemed to wear compression shorts that reached up to his hips and down right above the knees.

Yang began to stutter angrily, "The hell are you changing for!"

Pytho responded calmly, "Well I don't know about you but any dermatologist would say that keeping the same clothes on all day is bad for the skin."

"That doesn't matter!" Yang growled, "Tell me, and I'll leave so you can get dressed."

Pytho quickly responded, "Can you leave?"

Yang responded with anger, "As if I'd trust you-"

Here she noticed the condition of Pytho's body. At first she thought he had armor still on, but in reality his body told a much different story. Despite his skin being soft and smooth like untouched snow, there were literal parts of himself missing.

First, she noticed his fingers. Both his ring fingers had been cut off and his right pointer finger had been removed as well. Each finger had been replaced by three segments of metal that mimicked the shape of the replaced digit. It seemed the prosthetic was fully capable of movement, but it didn't seem to be mechanical. It moved just like a normal finger.[KC1]

Second she noticed his left leg. It was in the same state of his fingers. His leg was the normal up to his lower leg. It seemed to have been cut off right below the knee. The metal mirrored the shaped of an actual leg. It seemed to be made of a metal, which was pitch-black. There was a bright orange line down the middle of his leg to his middle toe and three more around his calf.

Yang stared at his prosthetics in awe. She stuttered while saying, "I-I'll go. You just get dressed."

She ran out from the room to her own. Her eyes were wide remembering the boy's dismembered body. She shook her head trying to forget the situation. She sat herself on her bed, and pulled up the letter given to her:

" _Hey Firecracker,_

 _I've wanted to write to you for a while but have had a tough time finding the words. I wish I could tell you to rest up. But I don't think we have time for things like that. Your sister is on her way with the remnants of the JNPR team to Haven. I've been trying to watch over them but I also must find where Ozpin went. With all that aside, I think something worse is coming. The fall of Beacon was just the beginning. Even if your father will hate me I need you to fight again._

 _Team RWBY is going to have to make a comeback, but I don't have time to babysit you in your slump. I've met Pytho about a week ago. Two weeks if you count the time it'd take for him to walk to Patch. I caught him trying to steal tacos from a carny stand. In his defense, he was starving, but he still is a bit of an oddball. Turns out he is also has received some hunter training. He also is in the need of therapy in his own way. I've told him to help you back onto your feet. I want you to help him out too. He's a hardworking kid but he's got his own set of problems. I think giving him a goal to help you girls will help him in a way; (see your uncle can be a good mentor) however that's not the only reason I want him to help you. He's got the type of personality that I think will help put somethings in perspective for you._

 _Just make sure Taiyang doesn't go crazy over having a boy in the house. Trust me when I say Pytho is just like a kid. He doesn't drink, he barely thinks about women, and I made sure I had an ace in the hole to smooth everything over. The kid will know what to do._

 _From your Badass Uncle Qrow"_

Yang set down the letter on her bed. She looked over to her single ember celica gauntlet on her nightstand. Her hand once again unconsciously reaches for the remains of her right arm. She stared at the letter. The words gave no proper words of inspiration. It was a typical attempt from her uncle to be inspirational. It was also a total failure. She felt no warm emotion. There was nothing negative or positive. Just a cold bitter emotion erupted from every cell in her body.

She stood up and began to walk back to Ruby's room where she left her intruder. As she began stepped out of her room, she noticed the door to the bedroom next door was open. She could also hear rummaging in the kitchen.

Following the noise, she found Pytho nibbling on the last bits of a chicken leg with the utmost zeal. Yang's jaw dropped as she noticed that the rest of the chicken, which was supposed to be her nutrition until her father came home, had been picked to the bone.

"You jerk!" Yang growled before tackling him off the kitchen chair. She raised her hand to strike him, while she shouted, "That was my dinner- waaah. What's wrong with your face?"

Pytho, after he got changed into a pair of khaki shorts that reached past his knees, and navy blue shirt that hung loosely to his body, seemed to have attempted to cover his face. He must have traveled with wraps because thick white bandages had wrapped around his head from his neck to his cranium. His dull grey eyes were still uncovered, and his mouth had been given much room to open to allow him to scarf down her food. His hair was now covered except a few loose hairs poking out here and there.

Pytho responded to her question as such, "Oh, well it's just an old habit that I picked up when I was younger."

Yang, who still hasn't dropped her fist, asked with curiosity, "What started that 'little habit'?"

Pytho looked away, and his metal and normal fingers began to play with each other. Yang could see he was embarrassed even through the bandages. He almost whispered, "I did this once after getting hurt when I was young… My dad said it looked cool and… I sorta never stopped."

There was a moment of silence between the two. From above, Pytho could feel the vibration of laughter coming from Yang. He looked up and saw that the fist, which was just moment ago about to strike him, was now being used to hold back laughter.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you!" The boy whines.

Now Yang's laughter burst past her lips, and she began to give Pytho a tongue lashing, "What! Are you still five or something? You some kind of Daddy's boy?"

"Hey, if I were a Daddy's boy, which I'm not, then it would be because my Dad is fucking awesome." He responded seriously.

Yang laughed louder, "You're hilarious. Uncle Qrow wants you to actually help in the future?"

After saying that last sentence, Yang's laugh slowly began to die off. As if her own laughter had just exhausted her, Yang hung her head down limply. She sighed under her breath, "Oh yeah."

Yang rose to her feet noticing she was still on Pytho. He stared at her curiously as her demeanor had suddenly changed. Yang soon slumped back down on the chair that Pytho was sitting on. Pytho, still perturbed by her violent mood swings, tried to make sense of the situation. He stood up and approached her cautiously.

He placed a hand on her shoulder before asking, "Are you…Okay?"

Yang slaps away his hand, and growls, "Don't touch me."

Pytho pulled back his hand and yelped, "Sorry, Sorry!"

Yang's lilac eyes flashed dangerously at him, "You can just leave. I know Qrow asked you to rehabilitate me for some reason, but it's not happening."

Pytho stared at her awkwardly. He locked his fingers together as if the action comforted him, "Qrow told me I needed to help you… I promised him."

Yang's eye shrank in suspicion: "Why are you even doing this? Qrow wrote that he just found you stealing food. What do you owe him?"  
Pytho shrugged to her and said, "Nothing."

Yang's countenance was a mixture of anger and surprise. She now was actually curious of his motives, "Is that all? You had no reason to walk all the way to patch for a man you just met, and help with something that could take months!"

Pytho was taken aback by her vicious words. He scratched at his chin awkwardly and responded carelessly to her barrage of words with a question, "Well, what other thing is there for me to do?"

Yang didn't say anything. She just stared at the man before her in confusion. This morning was going on the list of shittiest ways to wake up list. Yang observed the boy, who fidgeted under her gaze. He was a little above her height, and was built just like Sage from team SSSN. Despite his prosthetics, he seemed to have no qualms of showing of his past amputations, but he was shy about everything else. His very presence was a source of annoyance.

Yang gritted her teeth. She continued her pursuit of ridding herself of this pest. The blonde spoke vehemently, "Why don't you go home?"

Pytho now seemed to grow impatient, "Listen I can tell you many pleasant and non-embarrassing ways to tell you I'm homeless, but I'm just gonna lay the fact out there."

Yang questioned further, "Didn't you say you have a Dad? Live with him."

"Well it's not like he has a house himself." Pytho sighed.

Yang responds with a raised eyebrow, "So you come from a family of bums."

Pytho answers while rubbing his chin, "I prefer the term nomadic."

"I prefer the term idiotic." Yang laughed, "Wait, how do I keep getting side tracked? Just get out of my house!"

Pytho raised his hand defensively: "Okay, I know I'm not wanted and I won't force you to do anything."

"Good," Yang replied while calming down, "I'll lend you some water at least for your journey."

"Well I won't go far. I'm not giving up on you just yet. I already came up with a bunch of ways to cheer you up!"

Yang's anger swelled once again, "Are you kidding me? Go tell Qrow to come here himself if he wants me to do something!"

Pytho moaned, "Come on, give me chance. Hell I wrote a to-do list."

After saying this, Pytho ran into the next room and began rummaging around in his white duffel bag. Yang slowly walked after him. She saw him surrounded by pieces of his armor as he picked out clothes and toiletries from his bag.

The eye-like orbs seemed to gaze at her from the ground. She asked, "What's up with the armor."

Pytho stole a glance at her with his peripheral vision. He followed her gaze to his armor and seemed to forget about his old goal. He picked up the helmet he was wearing and presented it to her.

"It's called Argus." Pytho answered her and the tossed the helmet into her hands.

Yang stared at helmet for a long second. She attempted to put it on while saying, "Where are the eye holes?"

Before she could slip her head into the helmet, Pytho snatched it away from her. He shouted simultaneously, "Careful, It's a family heirloom so its… a little dangerous for anyone else to wear."

Yang eyed him carefully, "…Okay?"

After recovering from his sudden outburst, Pytho awkwardly played with the helmet in his hand. He meekly explained the background of the armor: "Well I can see through the little engraved eyes here. So I got a three hundred and sixty degree area of vision. The armor isn't all that tough but it is made of a light, easily repaired metal. It even gives me claws to fight with."

"Is that the only weapon you have?" Yang wondered.

"Well…" Pytho scratches his chin and says, "I'm more of see how the cards fall kind of fighter."

Yang stared at her intruder turned guest again. Despite her desire to make him leave, she couldn't help but feel a smirk creep up onto her face. She mocked him with a bit of whimsy in her voice, "Well just fighting with your nails makes you seem less like a fighter and more like crazy cat lady."

Hearing this, Pytho began to laugh, "I guess you're right."

Yang's smile quickly faded, and the room grew silent once again. Pytho reached into his bag once more and found the list he was looking for. He jumped over to Yang and presented the list to her. Lining his shoulders up with hers, Pytho began to read of the list.

Pytho read methodically, " _First: Make it to patch without starving._ Check. _Second: Introduce yourself properly to Miss Yang Xiao Long._ Failed, but it all worked out… I hope."

Yang took a long second to stare questioningly at Pytho. Pytho looked at her from his side and gave a sheepish smile as a response.

"What I'm the type of person, who needs lists," Pytho shrugged, "Continuing. What should be next. _Two options: Option one: Yang is a typical princess. Steps to take: Talk about feelings and boys. Have a motivational speech. Qrow said something about sinking up menstries._ "

"Give me that!" Yang shouted ripping the list out of his hands, "I'm gonna break Qrow's neck!"

"I was wondering what that meant. Could you tell me?" Pytho asked.

Yang turned to him: "Haven't you ever gotten the sex talk! How old are you"

Pytho sighed, "I assumed it was something like that. Let's just say my dad never wanted to have the sex talk and the better part of my life was spent in the woods, or sometimes a desert…"

"You're quite a character." Yang commented.

"From some stories, Qrow told me you're quite a character yourself." Pytho quips.

"What has he told you about me? That guy seems to be acting out of line a lot recently." Yang spoke while she was shaking her fist.

"Don't worry about it too much. I tried to tune out some of the embarrassing stories. My Dad always told me to never believe stories too much and try to witness things myself." Pytho replied.

Yang smirked at him before saying, "Whatever, Daddy's boy."

Ignoring Pytho's indignant moaning, Yang began to read his terrible handwriting aloud.

" _Option Two: Yang is a gorilla(Expected)._ The hell does expected mean!," Yang shouted at Pytho, who was playing innocent, " _Tempt her with food and treats to motivate her. Start retraining to get her back on her feet. Move on to the rest of the team._ "

After she finished reading, Yang noticed an itch from her phantom right arm. It would happen often. The itch would always send her into a state of reverie. The feeling of loss and betrayal would enter her bloodstream and cause each muscle she owned to slow down. This moment, however, was not a dread feeling.

She could barely remember the itch after it occurred. The hilarity of the list, which she had read in its child-like entirety, filled her with joy. She didn't know why it was so pleasurable, but she trembled with laughs and chortles. She stood up and suddenly noticed she was in her pajamas.

She turned to Pytho, who was currently staring at her curiously. She suddenly felt embarrassed at receiving a guest in her pajamas. She spoke to him capriciously, "Fine, You can sleep here for tonight, you can sleep in my lil' sis's room. I'll be back I should probably get dressed."

She walked off quickly ignoring the boy's call behind her, "Thank you!"

 **I like to hear any feedback if you got it. this story is mostly to keep up my skills in writing but I'll entertain you to the best of my abilities.**


End file.
